This invention relates to a tool assembly for use in cutting and forming various materials. More specifically, the invention relates to a toy cutting tool and underlying board assembly for cutting or forming different types of material.
Safety scissors are commonly used by children for cutting different types of material. Safety scissors, however, are difficult for children to effectively cut designs. Thus they may be frustrating for a child to use, especially a young child.